1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic information device called a portable information terminal or the like for performing information processing, data communication or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a portable electronic information device shown in FIG. 10 as an example of such a kind of portable electronic information device. According to such a portable electronic information device, a movable member 2 is provided within a device body 1 having various kinds of functions such as information processing, data communication or the like. An opening portion 3 is formed at the side wall of the device body 1 in opposite to the movable member 2. A card-shaped information medium 4 called an IC (integrated circuit) card having a memory function or the like is inserted into the opening portion 3 and attached to the movable member 2, whereby, by controlling a control portion (not shown) within the device body 1, information processing can be performed using the memory or the like of the card-shaped information medium 4 coupled to the control portion through the movable member 2. In the figure, reference numeral 5 designates a monitor formed by a liquid crystal screen provided on an upper surface 1a of the device body 1.
Since such a conventional device is arranged in a manner that the card-shaped information medium 4 is attached to the movable member 2 provided within the device body 1 through the opening portion 3 formed at the side wall of the device body 1, the height H of the device body 1 becomes large.
Accordingly, it is proposed to provide the movable member 2 at a lower wall 1b of the device body 1 on the basis of the technique disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 5-75860.
According to such a proposed arrangement, it is possible to reduce the height H of the device body 1. However, since the movable member 2 protrudes outward from the lower wall 1a of the device body 1, the device becomes bulky and it becomes inconvenient to carry the device.